To Be Evil
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. Mal is trying to be good in Auradon but she is worried that she is just like her mother. Things get complicated when Hank, the son of Hades, shows up and brings Mal to his home on the Isle of the Lost to remind her what it is like to be evil. Please read and review.


To be Evil

It was a bright and sunny day in Auradon and Mal was walking with Ben through the halls of the school as they had just finished their last class of the day. As they walked Ben smiled as he turned to look at Mal who stared into space with a concerned expression as she had something on her mind.

Ben then curiously said, "Mal, are you okay?"

She looked at him with a fake smile as she said, "Oh I'm fine Ben."

Ben could tell she was lying and he showed a sincere expression as he said, "Come on Mal, you can tell me."

Mal showed a sad expression as she decided to tell him, and she said, "Fine, it's my mom. I'm trying to be good but what if I'm still evil? My mother is one of the most evil people in the world and my whole life she taught me to be like her. What if deep down I'm just like her?"

Ben smiled as he comforted her and said, "Mal, you're nothing like your mother. You made your choice, you chose to be good. You changed and saved Auradon from her evil. You are good!"

Mal smiled as she said, "You really think?"

Ben smiled as he said, "Absolutely!"

She smiled happily as she said, "Thanks."

They both hugged and looked each other in the eye happily but then turned their heads in surprise as they heard someone say, "How sweet."

They and the other kids in the hallway all turned to see a boy their age with his back leaned up against a locker door next to Mal's. The boy had short brown hair and was wearing a light grey T-shirt, a pair of dark grey shorts, a black sash over his right shoulder, and a pair of black sandals.

The boy showed a sinister smile as made a joke and said, "You know if this were any sweeter I'd have to go to the dentist for a root canal!"

He looked around and none of the kids laughed but just stared at him, not knowing who he was.

The boy then stood up straight and showed an annoyed expression as he said, "Ugh, it's like I'm talking to the stiffs back home."

Mal let go of Ben and took a few steps forward with a shocked expression as she recognized him and said, "Hank?!"

Hank showed a friendly smile as he said, "Hey Mal, good to see you."

Ben showed a confused expression as he looked at Mal and Hank while saying, "Wait, Hank? I don't understand. Who are you?"

Hank smiled deviously as he folded his arms and then his short brown hair magically transformed into blue burning fire.

All the other kids screamed in fear as they backed away in fear and Ben showed a stunned expression as he realized who he was and said, "Oh."

Hank stood still and then he disappeared in a big puff of black smoke and Ben looked around to see where he went.

Hank silently appeared behind him and leaned over behind him and said, "Boo!"

Ben turned around and let out a small scream as he showed a startled expression; Hank then introduced himself as he smiled and held out his right hand and said, "Name's Hank, prince of the dead, how ya doing?"

Ben slowly put his hand out with an uneasy expression and grabbed his hand to shake it while he said, "Uh… nice to meet…"

He then pulled his hand back and cried in pain Hank used his magic to heat his hand up and burn Ben's hand.

Hank chuckled a bit as he said, "Ha, I can't believe you fell for that!"

Hank then turned around and looked at the others and took a few steps forward with his blue fire hair blowing in the wind while he said, "For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I'm the son of Hades and I've inherited his magic. So let me do what I want and everything will be fine."

Audrey suddenly came up to him with an angry expression as she said, "You can't just come in here and tell us what to do like you own the place! You're not even supposed to be here!"

Hank smiled deviously as he reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and held it in front of her while he said, "You know, dad always told me, 'if anyone nice ever gives you trouble, Knock em Dead!'"

He then instantly set her phone on fire in his hand and she gasped in fear as he smiled evilly at her as he dropped the burning phone onto the ground while she backed away. Hank then turned his head and looked at a little Auradonian boy with a balloon and smiled deviously.

He walked toward the boy with his blue fire hair blowing in the wind while he said, "You know, I gotta say you Auradonian kids scare a lot easier than the boys back home."

As he walked and stopped in front of the boy he waved his left hand and formed a small cloud of grey smoke and then from it magically formed a small needle while he said, "I think I could grow to like it here."

He then smiled cruelly as he used the needle to pop the boy's balloon and the boy jumped and backed away in fear.

Mal then showed a curious expression as she said, "Uh Hank, what are you doing here?"

He turned around with an indicative expression as he called her a nickname he called her sometimes as he said, "Actually I'm here for you Green Eyes."

Mal showed a confused expression as she said, "Me?"

Hank walked to her and started walking with her as he put his left arm around her as he moved his right hand while he explained, "Yeah, see your mom sent me. After you betrayed her they brought her back home and she told everyone about how you turned good and how mad she was. So she came to me, 'cause you know how tight she and my dad are, and she told me to come and set you straight."

As they kept walking Ben followed them and Mal looked at Hank with a slightly nervous expression as he continued, "Ya see Mal, you're giving your mom a good name and that's something she can't handle. So… I think it would be a lot easier if you just gave up this whole 'being good' thing and went back to the old ways."

Ben showed an angry expression as he walked next to Hank and put his hand on his right shoulder as he interrupted and said, "Hey, leave her alone! She…"

Hank interrupted as he forced Ben's hand off his shoulder and furiously snapped at him as his blue fire turned orange as he spoke before calming down and pushing him back as he said, "Back off ya…! Yeah, King Beasty, I suggest you just take a couple steps back."

He then turned to look at Mal as she said, "Hank, you don't understand, we don't have to be like our parents. Being good isn't weak and love isn't soft. Our parents made their choices, but we're free to make our own."

They took a few steps forward as Hank showed a blank expression but then smiled deviously while he said, "Yeah your mom said you would say that but my dad says I don't know when to give up, and the thing is… I thought if I couldn't get through to you with words I should try something else."

Suddenly the two of them disappeared in a huge puff of black smoke and Ben showed a worried expression as he stared forward and said, "Mal!"

Later in a dark hallway

Hank and Mal appeared in a puff of black smoke and Mal looked around nervously as she did not know what just happened. She looked around to see they were in a dark gloomy hallway that was lit by torches on the wall.

She then looked at Hank and said, "Where are we?"

Hank smiled as he said, "Home sweet home."

Mal calmed down and then looked around and showed a confused expression as she said, "We're back on the Isle of the Lost?"

Hank showed a blank expression as he said, "Yes but actually I meant my home sweet home."

Mal squinted her eyes in confusion but then they widened in shock and she said, "Oh no! You don't mean…"

Hank smiled as he nodded and said, "Yep, we're in the Underworld."

The Underworld was under the Isle of the Lost and it was where Hades and Hank lived, lesser villains and sidekicks were too afraid to go down there and Mal had never been there before.

Mal showed a nervous expression as she said, "Hank please! I don't want to be evil! You don't have to do this!"

Hank showed a stern expression as he said, "Oh yes I do. I want the Mal I know back and I'm going to get her back! Now make it easier for both of us and just go with it!"

Mal was about to say something but then pouted as she said, "Fine."

Hank smiled but then pointed at her clothes with a disgusted expression as he said, "Good. First things first, you need change into something else. You're not wearing anything 'good' in my house."

He then snapped his fingers and the princess dress she wore at the coronation disappeared in a puff of grey smoke and she was wearing the same outfit she wore when she first went to Auradon and her hair was the same as it was then.

Hank smiled flatteringly as he put his left thumb up and lit the tip on fire while he said, "Oh yeah! Green Eyes, you look totally HOT!"

Hank always had a thing for Mal and while he was convincing her to be evil he wanted to flirt and impress her as well.

He then walked past her as he said, "Alright let's go."

She followed him down the hall toward a door and while they walked Mal sniffed the air and said, "Ugh what's that smell?"

Hank walked up to the door with a blank expression as he answered, "Death and brimstone."

Mal showed a nervous expression as he opened the door and they both walked through and Mal's jaw dropped as she saw the River of Styx.

Hank smiled at her as he held his arm out and said, "Welcome to my little corner of the Underworld. Here we have just one rule, don't drink the water."

He held his hand out and she hesitated as she grabbed it and he walked her down a small staircase and across a dock. As they walked Mal nervously looked down at the water as she saw souls pass by in the river. She stopped and let go as Hank stepped into a large black boat in river and stood at the bow of it; he smiled as he and a living skeleton holding a paddle looked at Mal. She hesitated but then stepped into the boat and stood in the middle of it. The skeleton at the stern of the boat started paddling them forward as they made their way to the center of the river. As they kept moving Mal looked around curiously as she sat on the seat in the boat while Hank rested his left hand on the part of the bow sticking up, smiling as he stared forward.

As they kept moving down the river Hank happily said, "You know, down here we're in the lap of luxury; we've got everything a villain could want: no light, no beauty, no good, no rules, and all the magic you can do."

Mal then showed a surprised expression as she looked at him and said, "Magic?"

Hank turned back to her and said, "Yeah, this is the only place in the Isle of the Lost where anyone can do magic, even you. We just don't let anyone down here much because it would ruin the fun for us. But you can do whatever you want and no one can tell you not to or that you shouldn't."

Mal showed a somewhat interested expression as she turned her eyes and stared forward in thought about what he just said. She then heard someone moaning and looked down off the right side of the boat to see two souls looking at her, moaning as they grabbed the boat and reached toward her. She screamed in fear as she leaned away as they grabbed her arm and leg for help; Hank turned around and showed a fierce expression as he threw a fireball from his left arm, blasting them off Mal and back into the river. Mal looked at him as he smiled at her seductively as he held his left hand in front of face with his finger and thumb out as he blew away some smoke coming from his finger, like a gun. He sought to impress her and to support his claim that they could do magic and whatever they wanted down there.

Hank rested his elbow on the top of the bow and smiled as he stared forward and said, "You know Green Eyes, we'd make great team you and I."

Mal showed a confused expression as she said, "What?"

Hank smiled as he put his right arm up and said, "Think about it. Maleficent's daughter and Hades' son together for evil; we'd be feared by everyone! And we've done well together before; remember when we crashed that party at Hell Hall?"

Mal smiled at the memory as she said, "Yeah, I thought Cruella was gonna pull her hair out."

Hank pointed his finger at her as he said, "And remember when we stole those jewels from Captain Hook's shop?"

Mal chuckled in remembrance as she smiled and said, "Yeah, mom thought you did all the work until I told her how I stole his hook, and she laughed like she had finally ruled the world."

Mal then stopped as she thought about what she was saying and then said, "But that was before I changed. I was wrong to do those things! Mom never loved me!"

Hank smiled with a somewhat amused expression as he said, "Of course she did she just never showed it."

Mal showed another confused expression as she said, "Huh?"

Hank smiled with surprise as he put his hand out as he said, "Don't you get it? Our parents love us but pretend that they don't. If they showed their love for us people would think they're soft."

Mal did not change her expression as she said, "But when I used Fairy Godmother's wand on mom she was shrunk to the size of the love in her heart."

Hank did not change his expression as he waved his hand and pinched his right thumb and finger close together while he said, "Duh, they're evil so they don't have a lot of love in their hearts, so for them even this much love is plenty enough, and most of that love is for us."

Mal looked down in thought as Hank's statement did make sense and it did sound like how her mom treated her and how she probably felt about her. She then looked back in the water to the right of the boat and saw three souls grab the side and come toward her as they moaned. Hank was about to throw a fireball at them but Mal leaned toward them and glared at them with her eyes glowing green, and the souls showed scared expressions as they let go of the boat and fell back into the river.

Her eyes stopped glowing as she looked at Hank who smiled as he tried to flirt with her as he said, "I always love when you do that. How those green eyes see right into you."

He then turned away and faced forward while Mal showed a small smile as she parted her hair away from her face and put her hands on her lap. They kept paddling as the river curved left and they passed a thick wall on the side. Mal suddenly jumped in her seat in fear as Hank's dog Cerberus came toward them on the bank of the river. Mal stared in fear at the giant black three-headed dog with glowing red eyes and razor-sharp teeth as each head growled and roared at them, standing on the bank with each head ten feet away from them.

She leaned back in her seat in fear but Hank smiled calmly at her as he said, "Relax, I got this."

He held his hand out as he formed a cloud of grey smoke and magically created a giant dog bone and then threw it at Cerberus. Cerberus watched the bone and his three heads started grabbing the ends of it and fighting over it while they kept cruising along the river of souls.

As they moved further away from him Mal calmed down and sat up and Hank smiled at her as he said, "Good thing I didn't bring Carlos huh."

Mal chuckled a little at his joke as she thought it was funny because it was true; as they kept rowing in the river Mal sat patiently as she thought about what Hank told her. She thought about what he told her about magic and she held up her left hand and stared at it as she used the magic she knew and glowing green smoke came from her hand. Hank smiled as he saw what she was doing and he knew he was getting through to her and that soon he would have the old Mal back.

They turned as the river curved to the right again and Hank smiled as he said, "We're here."

Mal stopped and looked ahead to see they were heading toward his lair, which looked like a giant skull with two windows. She felt nervous but not as much as earlier as they came up to a small dock and a staircase. They stepped out of the boat and onto the dock as Pain and Panic came down the staircase; on the last step Pain slipped and fell and Panic kept fidgeting nervously. Hank rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression, he didn't really like them much.

Pain looked up at him as he said, "Welcome back kid."

Panic nervously looked at Mal and said, "Oh, you brought her too."

Hank looked at Mal as they walked past them and he said, "Just ignore them. Come on, I'll show you around."

Mal then nervously asked, "Is mom here?"

Hank showed a blank expression as he said, "No, she wanted to come but I told her it wouldn't help, and dad's out stealing groceries, so we got the place to ourselves."

Panic then smiled nervously as he said, "Yeah, except for the Fates."

He then turned around and his blue fire turned orange as he furiously said, "What?! Why didn't you tell me the Fates were here?!"

They both screamed in fear and he calmed down and his fire turned blue again as he looked at Mal with an annoyed expression as he said, "I hate when dad has them over; they're such know-it-alls."

While he was talking Pain and Panic tried to sneak away but he looked at them and used his telekinesis to pull them toward him. They screamed in fear and he grabbed them and heated up his hands and they screamed in pain before he let them go and they ran away in fear.

Mal showed an impressed expression as she said, "Where'd you learn that?"

Hank smiled as he turned around and walked up the stairs while he said, "Dad taught me that. When I do what he wants and I do a great job he sometimes teaches me some tricks."

Mal followed him up the stairs and he smiled at her deviously as he said, "Maybe if you do a good job doing what your mom wants she'll teach you a few tricks. Like maybe how to turn into a dragon."

Mal stopped and thought for a moment as she always wanted to do that, and then she continued to follow him up the stairs. They came up to the second floor but stopped when they saw the Fates: Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis. Clotho (the medium one) was spinning the tapestry while Lachesis (the tall one) was holding a person's thread of life and Atropos (the short one) was holding a pair of scissors. They smiled evilly as Atropos cut the thread of life and they laughed evilly as a man's soul flew into the room and then into the river.

Hank showed a fake smile to be polite as he went to them with Mal and said, "Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis, hi good to see you. Oh I brought…"

The three of them interrupted him as they said, "Mal."

Lachesis smiled knowingly as she said, "We knew you would bring her."

Clotho showed a similar smile as she said, "We know everything."

They smiled as each one of them spoke and said, "Past, present, and future."

Hank showed an annoyed expression as he looked at Mal and said, "See what I mean."

Hank then put his fake smile back on as he explained, "You see Maleficent sent me to Auradon to pick her up and…"

They interrupted him again as the three of them said, "We know."

Hank showed an irritated expression he said, "Yes we know you know."

Mal then showed a sincere expression as she said, "Yeah they want me to be evil but…"

The three of them interrupted again as they finished her sentence and said, "You want to be good. We know!"

Hank's blue fire briefly turned orange as he got angry and Mal showed an angry expression as they both exclaimed, "We know you know!"

Hank then calmed down as he took Mal's hand and said, "So I'll just show her my room and we'll get out of your hair."

He and Mal walked past them and down a hallway, both happy to be getting away from the Fates. They walked down the hallway and came to the end where there was a door; Hank opened it to reveal his bedroom.

Mal walked in and looked around as Hank said, "Welcome to Case de Hanko."

She looked around to see it was a very big room with grey walls and ceiling and lit torches near the ceiling. There was a big bed with grey pillows, a black blanket, and a dark blue headboard; there was a black chair and a table against the wall and there was a circular window next to it.

Mal smiled a bit as she said, "Nice place."

Hank smiled but then complained as he said, "Yeah, now if only we could get Wi-Fi and more than one channel."

He then smiled at her flirtatiously as he put his arm around her and said, "But it's a lot better with you here, Green Eyes."

She smiled mockingly as she said, "Yeah, I'll bet without me you'd be bored to death, Hot Head."

She kept smiling as she grabbed a cup with a drink in it and poured it on his head, causing him to let go of her as it extinguished his blue fire.

His short brown hair was back and he smiled at her joke and said, "Nice to see your sense of humor is still the same."

She continued smiling as she waved her hands and casted a spell as she said, "My evil ace, make this boy slap himself in the face."

Some glowing green smoke came from her fingers and caused Hank to uncontrollably slap himself in the face a few times.

When it stopped he smiled at her and said, "You've been practicing."

She was flattered he noticed and she smiled as she said, "Yeah, I learn a new spell every day."

Hank smiled deviously as he said, "Wow, you're just like your mom."

This made Mal nervous as she said, "No, I'm not like her; I've changed, I want to be good."

Hank smiled evilly as he waved his hands and then clinched his fists while he said, "Mal, don't fight it, embrace it. There's evil in everyone, even those kids in Auradon."

Mal realized he was right but then said, "But there's also good in everyone, even the kids here."

Hank smiled as he pointed his left finger and said, "Yes but a real villain can resist it and enjoy the pleasure of being evil."

She turned her eyes away in thought but then Hank stood to her right and smiled as he said, "Mal, you've got magic, you're the daughter of one of the most powerful people in the world. When you get as good as your mom you can do anything you want, you could take over Auradon all by yourself. Why be good and follow the rules when you could be bad and break the rules, or be the one making the rules?"

Mal stopped and thought to herself, as that did sound very enticing; she looked around as she was unsure what to do.

Hank then smiled deviously as he said, "And since you still have their trust we could use that to our advantage."

She looked up a bit as she knew he was right and she said, "I… I don't know what to do."

Hank smiled as he got an idea and said, "Well then, let me break it down for you."

He snapped his fingers and the fire in the torches of his bedroom turned blue and his hair turned back into blue fire. Music played in the background and he smiled evilly at her as he started singing to get through to her. As he sang the first verse he smiled slyly at her and he moved his arms and put his right arm around her and referred to both of them. During the second half of the verse he let go of her and put his hands out as he referred to the people of Auradon.

Hank: " _When our parents are too busy_

 _And minions aren't enough_

 _They call on us, and all of us_

' _cause we're really tough._

 _Around here we're the greatest_

 _Over there we are the worst._

 _But call us what they will_

 _Someday we'll come in for the kill!_ "

He paused for a moment and smiled evilly as he sang the next verse as he danced while the background music moved up tempo and was more creepy and dramatic. As he sang the first and second line he went up to Mal and pointed at his head and then clinched his right fist while she showed a nervous expression. As he sang the third and fourth line he briefly held a lock of her hair and then emitted some smoke from his left hand and blew a puff of it into her face. As he sang the fifth and sixth line of the verse he pointed at the right side of his face and then put his hands out with his fingers clinched evilly. While Hank sang the seventh and eighth line of the verse he clinched his right fist and shook it slightly with an evil smile.

Hank: " _We're the aches in their heads,_

 _We're the lumps in their beds,_

 _We're the lice inside their hair,_

 _We're the poison in the air,_

 _We're the scars on their face,_

 _We're an absolute disgrace,_

 _We're the sharp edge of a rock_

 _About to give them a real shock!_ "

He immediately started singing the next verse he stood next to Mal and put his arm around her with a smooth smile on his face. He walked with her as a he made a series of hand gestures and then put his hand on his chest and on the fourth, fifth, and sixth lines he smiled at Mal as he pointed his finger at her.

Hank: " _And it's so awesome to be evil!_

 _This is the life, you see_

 _My dad is so proud of me!_

 _We do it all because we're evil._

 _And we do it all for free_

 _Dark deeds are all the pay we'll ever need!_ "

During the brief instrumental break Mal's nervous expression disappeared and showed half a smile of mild amusement as she pulled Hank's arm off her. Hank then sang the next verse as he turned away from her clinched his left fist and then pointed his right finger up making a statement during the first and second line. While he sang the third, fourth, and fifth lines of the verse he put his right hand over his heart and clinched it with an evil smile and clinched his fingers magically making the torches burn dimmer, making the room darker. While he sang the sixth and seventh lines he smiled evilly as he put his hands out and looked up in thought and then turned around to look at Mal who was staring her hand with an evil smile as she made green fire in her palm.

Hank: " _There's still treasure left to steal_

 _And you know how that'll make em feel._

 _Our hearts are cold as ice_

' _cause you know nice guys finish last._

 _Spells to cast, we'll be lurking in the darkness_

 _We'll be spreading mean lies_

 _How about that Green Eyes!_ "

He immediately continued and sang the first line of the next verse as he walked up to her and took her left hand and she showed an attracted smile as the green fire in her right hand burned out. As he sang the second and third line of the verse he smiled at her flirtatiously and pulled her toward himself. They both started dancing while he sang the fourth, fifth, and sixth lines of the verse as he swung her out pulled her back and grabbed her from behind holding both her hands and then twirled her around.

Hank: " _And it's so awesome to be evil!_

 _This is the life, you see_

 _My dad is so proud of me!_

 _We do it all because we're evil._

 _And we do it all for free_

 _Dark deeds are all the pay we'll ever need!_ "

They continued dancing together during the short instrumental break and while Hank started the next verse of the song. While Hank sang the first, second, and third line of the verse he pulled Mal close to him and held both her hands as he had an evilly smooth smile on his face while Mal had an evilly wooed smile, then they spun around together as Hank put his right arm around her waist. As he sang the fifth and sixth line of the verse they both took a few steps to the side and then Hank dipped Mal with the same smile and his blue fire burning fiercely and Mal showed her same smile but with her eyes glowing green.

Hank: " _I pledge my allegiance to bad_

 _And I promise on my wicked soul_

 _To do as I am told_

 _For daddio could never have a better son than me_

 _Not only does his chores but does them happily!_ "

He pulled her up and let her go and clapped his hands, using his magic to make three dolls appear in a puff of smoke on the shelf behind him while he sang the first line of the next verse. The dolls looked like Ben, Audrey, and Lonnie and while he sang the second line he moved his left hand out to refer to them as Mal looked with an evil smile as she saw where he was going. As he sang the third and fourth line of the verse Hank quickly formed a small fireball in the palm of his right hand and then threw it at the one that looked like Ben and burned it instantly. He sang the fifth and sixth line of the verse as he smiled evilly as he put his hand on his chest and then clinched his fist ruthlessly. He smiled at her deviously as he sang the seventh and eighth line of the verse while Mal showed a happy evil smile as she turned from him to the dolls and during the last line she waved her hand and flicked it out and used her magic to destroy the doll of Audrey in a small green explosion and pull off the head of Lonnie's doll and drop it.

Hank: " _We should show them what we've got_

 _Because they'll never learn_

 _So we'll hit them where it hurts_

 _We will make them feel the burn!_

 _We're as deadly as a snake_

 _We will surely take the cake!_

 _We are creatures of the night_

 _Filling their dreams with wicked fright!_ "

Hank smiled evilly as he had definitely gotten through to Mal and he sang the second to last verse as he danced with her as they shuffled their feet to the beat and he used his magic to strengthen the fire in the torches, making it brighter in the room. As he sang the third, fourth, and fifth lines of the verse as he put his hand on his chest and danced around Mal as she smiled at him evilly yet seductively as she held out her right hand with green smoke coming from it as it floated toward Hank's face as he smiled happily. Hank then sang the sixth and seventh lines and repeated them twice as he and Mal kept dancing and the second time Mal snapped her fingers and magically changed the color of the fire from blue to green.

Hank: " _And it's so awesome to be evil!_

 _This is the life, you see_

 _My dad is so proud of me!_

 _We do it all because we're evil._

 _And we do it all for free_

 _Dark deeds are all the pay we'll ever need!_

 _And we do it all for free_

 _Dark deeds are all the pay we'll ever need!_

 _And we do it all for free_

 _Dark deeds are all the pay we'll ever need!_ "

He stopped and the music changed to a slower tempo and Hank sang the final verse of the song; and he sang the first four lines of the verse with a depressed tone as he turned away and looked down like he was devastated. Mal looked at him with a deeply confused expression but then he turned around and pointed at her with a big evil smile as he sang the last two lines of the song.

Hank: " _I feel so empty, being evil_

 _I can't get through all my fears_

 _Even after all these years._

 _And no one loves you when you're evil._

 _I'm lying to you with glee!_

 _Dark deeds are all the pay I'll ever need!_ "

Mal smiled with an amused expression and as the music continued she turned her head up and raised her hands high in the air as she used her magic to make green lightning shoot from the ceiling and small green explosions above them.

The music stopped and so did she as she looked at Hank, who smiled evilly as he said, "So, what do you say?"

She smiled deviously as she said, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?"

Hank smiled evilly and then she spoke again and said, "Welcome to my wicked world!"

Hank showed the same smile as he said, "We're rotten to the core."

Hank and Mal walked closer to each other and stood right in front of each other and Hank said, "Good to have you back Green Eyes."

Mal smiled deviously as she said, "Good to be back, Hot Head."

She then suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips for a minute; they both had their eyes closed while they kissed and they both enjoyed it.

She let go of him and Hank smiled as he said, "Me like."

Mal smiled at him before she looked away with an annoyed expression as she stared into space with her hands on her hips and thought out lout as she said, "I can't believe I ever wanted to be good. I feel soo much better now."

Hank smiled as he said, "I told you, but those Auradonian kids still think you're good and we can use that to our advantage."

Mal turned to him with a devious smile as she liked that idea and he said, "Alright, I'll bring you back and you…"

Mal waved her hand to correct him as she said, "No, if you bring me back like this they'll be suspicious."

Hank showed a confused expression as he said, "Well then how will you get back?"

Mal smiled as she raised her left hand and said, "I have an idea."

She formed a magic green fireball and summoned her mother's spell book and then opened it and started turning pages.

Hank smiled with an impressed expression as he said, "You've been practicing."

She smiled at him as she said, "And I'll be practicing even more now."

Hank showed an attracted smile as he said, "Looks and brains, I like that."

Mal skimmed on page as she showed a blank expression and then surprised expression as she said, "Let's see, sleeping spell, shrinking spell, freezing spell,… oh body switching spell. That could come in handy one day."

She continued for another minute before she found the one she was looking for and said, "Ah, here it is."

She then closed the book and turned to Hank and said, "Tell mom I'll be back when we conquer the world."

Hank smiled evilly as he said, "You got it."

Later in Auradon

Ben was pacing the floor, wondering what to do; Mal had been taken against her will by the son of Hades, she could be in danger. Suddenly Mal magically appeared in front of him, wearing the same outfit she wore before she left.

Ben ran to her and exclaimed, "Mal!"

He ran to her and hugged her with a relieved expression and she returned it and he looked at her and said, "Are you alright, what happened?!"

She showed a terrified expression as she said, "Oh it was horrible I thought he was going to kill me, but I managed to trick him and escape."

He hugged her again and said, "Oh I'm so glad."

He then let go and said, "Come on, let's get you back to your room."

They both started walking down the hall holding hands and Mal looked at Ben who was staring forward happily. She then smiled as she turned and looked over her right shoulder to see her real boyfriend, Hank, standing far behind them, leaning against a pole. He smiled evilly at her as he gave her a thumbs up and lit the tip of his thumb on fire. She smiled deviously at him as her eyes glowed green, much to his enjoyment.

He then put up his left hand next to his head to look like a phone as he mouthed, "Call me."

She smiled evilly at him as she puckered her lips and blew him a kiss; he smiled evilly before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. She turned forward and kept walking with Ben, who was completely unaware that she was really evil and secretly plotting with Hank against him and all of Auradon.

 **Author's note: Please review. I did this because I think they should have stayed evil and I like the idea of Maleficent's daughter and Hades' son being a couple. Also I feel like I am the only one who had this kind of thing in mind.**


End file.
